gi_joe_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Cobra Personnel
Principal Members of Cobra Cobra Commander - first and now current leader The Baroness - Cobra Commander's right-hand woman until internal squabbles drove her away. Now brainwashed into serving again. Destro - Scottish arms dealer and rival of Cobra Commander, has left the group twice, once forming his own private military force, the Iron Grenadiers, before returning, then leaving. Now under hypnotic control of Cobra Commander. Dr. Mindbender - Principal scientist. Was killed and resurrected in a revolutionary cloning process. Key to Cobra Commander's control via hypnosis and brainwashing of several lead figures. Zartan - Mysterious assassin and infiltration expert. Also left only to return under hypnotic control. Storm Shadow - Japanese-American ninja warrior. Left Cobra and served in GI Joe before being brainwashed into serving Cobra Commander once more. Wild Weasel - lead fighter pilot Firefly - demolitions and sabotage expert. Former member of the Arishikage ninja clan. Left Cobra. Tomax and Xamot - French-born business experts who lead the Crimson Guard Scrap-Iron - anti-tank specialist Slice and Dice - ninja warriors Zarana - Zartan's sister, once right-hand woman of Serpentor. Left Cobra in disgust in company of the Dreadnoks motorcycle gang. Serpentor - genetically engineered warrior, created utilising DNA of some of the world's greatest commanders, leading to a rivalry with Cobra Commander. After the commander's first apparent death in the battle of the PIT II, Serpentor seized power, before later being opposed by the seemingly returned Cobra Commander. He was finally killed by Zartan at the end of the Cobra Island Civil War, bringing the war to an end. Fred VII, Denver-based Crimson Guardsman who was a mechanical engineer. Fred VII created a cybernetic leg for Cobra Commander's son and a suited of powered armour. When Cobra Commander decided to forsake Cobra, Fred VII shot him, apparently killing him, and buried him in a shallow grave. Fred VII then used the armour to pose as Cobra Commander and tried to usurp Serpentor. He was closely aided by the Baroness, with whom he had a relationship. When Destro seized control of Cobra, Fred was demoted to become one of Destro's underlings. When the real Cobra Commander returned, Fred VII was one of several Cobras killed by Cobra Commander. Raptor - Cobra accountant and falconer. An associate of Fred VII, he was also removed by Cobra Commander. Fred II/Wade Collins - Crimson Guardsman who was a comrade of Snake Eyes and Stalker during the Vietnam War. Left Cobra and occasionally assisted them after. Professor Appel - Cobra scientist who devised the plan to create Cobra Island. Discovered Ripcord, who had been involved with Appel's daughter, was on the island in the guise of Zartan and sent him back to the US, sacrificing his life to save Ripcord from Storm Shadow, who believed him to be Zartan. Cesspool - eco-terrorist who created a number of toxic waste weapons. Briefly captured by Firefly during his reign of Cobra Island, current whereabouts unknown. Copperhead - Operator of the Water Moccasin attack boat. Croc-Master - head of security on Cobra Island, using trained alligators. One of the victims of Cobra Commander's purge upon his return. Dr Venom - Cobra scientist who developed the original brainwave scanner. Killed during the Cobra assault on PIT I. Darklon - Ruler of Darklonia, sometime officer in the Iron Grenadiers, co-opted into serving Cobra when Destro merged the two groups. He was killed during Cobra's conquest of several central European nations, including his. Scar-Face - A Cobra officer and courier. Infected with a biological agent in a failed attempt to attack GI Joe headquarters. Killed in the Battle of PIT I. Metal-Head - anti-tank specialist who worked for Cobra in the Benzheen War, whilst secretly reporting to Destro. Voltar - Leading officer in Destro's Iron Grenadiers until Destro merged them with Cobra. Voltar was another victim of Cobra Commander's purge upon his return. Vapor - Figher pilot Hotwire - Cobra engineer who created an army of BAT androids as well as developing cybernetically enhanced 'Mega-Vipers' and 'Cyber-Vipers' and the sophisticated AI android Overkill. Captured by GI Joe. Overkill - A highly advanced artificially intelligent android intended as a next-generation BAT. Acted as Hotwire's bodyguard and BAT commander. Destroyed by GI Joe. Billy - Cobra Commander's son. An anti-Cobra operative in their headquarters of Springfield. Later left Cobra in the company of Storm Shadow. Spent months in a coma following a car-crash. Left with one leg and one eye as a result. Captured by Cobra Commander and brainwashed into serving him. May not be as loyal as Cobra Commander believes. Trained as a ninja by Storm Shadow. Category:Organisations